Kataribanashi-hen
Kataribanashi-hen (語咄し編, Anthology Chapter) is an "arc" consisting of fan-submitted stories from a contest, compiled by Ryukishi07 into three novels. Selected stories were later adapted into a series of manga oneshots, Kataribanashi-hen Comic Anthology EX. Some were also adapted into Drama CDs. Volumes and Chapters (Novels) *Vol.1 Ch.1 -- Nienagashi-hen (贄流し, Sacrifice Sinking Chapter) **Written by TeraM *Vol.1 Ch.2 -- Yamenaide Chie-sensei (やめないで知恵先生, Don't Leave Us Alone, Chie-sensei) **Written by Shimada Keiji, illustration by Suzuragi Karin *Vol.1 Ch.3 -- Sukekomashi-hen ~ Saikou no Paradise wo Douka Anata ni.... (女こまし編 ~ 最高のパラダイスをどうかあなたに……) **Written by Oowatari Karasu, illustration by Hōjō Yutori *Vol.1 Ch.4 -- Shitagi (Matsuri no Sonaemono no Kazari) Kowashi-hen (裋（まつりのそなえもののかざり）壊し編) **Written by Jebanni, illustration by Suzuki Jirō *Vol.1 Ch.5 -- Kieta Shoujo no Kioku (消えた少女の記憶, Memory of the Disappeared Girl) **Written by Sugaki Hiroka, illustration by Tonogai Yoshiki *Vol.1 Ch.6 -- Batsu-gemu wa Tokkouyaku (罰ゲームは特効薬。, Punishment Game Wonder Drug) **Written by Rana, illustration by Mimori *Vol.1 Ch.7 -- Minaitoshi-hen (皆愛し編) **Written by Getsu, illustration by Kaishaku *Vol.1 Ch.8 -- Little Demon (リトル・デーモン) **Written by Nagato Chihiro *Vol.1 Ch.9 -- Yasaiitame no Yuutsu (野菜炒めの憂鬱, The Melancholy of Stir-fried Vegetables) **Written by Yuuhitsu *Vol.1 Ch.10 -- Onidamashi-hen (鬼騙し編, Demon Deceiving Chapter) **Written by Fujimoto Kazuaki *Vol.2 Ch.1 -- Rikasa to Uoozu (りかさとうぉーず) **Written by Flower, illustration by Natsumi Kei *Vol.2 Ch.2 -- Hinageshi-hen (雛げし編, Red Poppy Chapter) **Written by Takami Atsushi, illustration by Hōjō Yutori *Vol.2 Ch.3 -- Usomabushi-hen (嘘塗し編, Lie Staining Chapter) **Written by Shiroshi, illustration by Suzuragi Karin *Vol.2 Ch.4 -- Omorashi de Naku Koro ni Kanwakyuukei-hen (お漏らしで泣く頃に 閑話休憩編) **Written by Mizusawa Hiroki, illustration by Kōsaka Rito *Vol.2 Ch.5 -- Minagoroshi-hen: Gentei Hokan ~Tataki Uri ōkushon Kaijōnite~ (皆殺し編：限定補完 〜叩き売りオークション会場にて〜) **Written by Isogai Namiho, illustration by Hazuki Tsubasa *Vol.2 Ch.6 -- Satokoishi-hen (里恋し編) **Written by Godome, illustration by Suzuki Jirō *Vol.2 Ch.7 -- Kochou no Yume -Endless Nightmare-'' (胡蝶ノ夢 -Endless Nightmare-, ''Butterfly Dream) **Written by aksk, illustration by Kaishaku *Vol.2 Ch.8 -- Aru sukurappubukku ga shimesu danpen-tekina tenmatsu, aruiwa aru kami no matsuro o shirusu danpen-tekina kiroku (あるスクラップブックが示す断片的な顛末、 あるいはある神の末路を記す断片的な記録) **Written by Sajō Jō, illustration by Sōichirō *Vol.2 Ch.9 -- Matsuribayashi Sono Ato ni (祭囃子その後に, After Matsuribayashi) **Written by Kaisha, illustration by Mimori *Vol.2 Ch.10 -- Hyakunen me no Yamai (百年目の病, One Hundred Years of Sickness) **Written by Karahan Hiyoko, illustration by Tonogai Yoshiki *Vol.2 Ch.11 -- Jigoku no Kaaii Ressun (地獄のかぁいいレッスン, Hell's Cuteness Lesson) **Written by Kurosaki Uchiumi, illustration by Akai Higasa *Vol.3 Ch.1 -- Limit (リミット) **Written by cvwith, illustration by Natsumi Kei *Vol.3 Ch.2 -- Arigatō (ありがとう, Thank You) **Written by Gonbe, illustration by Suzuki Jirō *Vol.3 Ch.3 -- Shion After (詩音アフター) **Written by Asagiri Yuu, illustration by H2SO4 *Vol.3 Ch.4 -- Ano Nitsu no Omoi, Ima no Omoi (あの日の思い、今の思い) **Written by Hane-ō, illustration by Mimori *Vol.3 Ch.5 -- Shishibone Komachi (鹿骨小町, Shishibone Town Beauty) **Written by aksk, illustration by Momoyama Hinase *Vol.3 Ch.6 -- Okaeri to Sayonara to (おかえりとさよならと, Wellcome Back and Goodbye) **Written by Fujimoto Kazuaki, illustration by Hazuki Tsubasa *Vol.3 Ch.7 -- Hato Tokei to Jiai no Ie no Yume (ハト時計と慈愛の家の夢, The Cuckoo Clock and the House of Love and Dreams) **Written by Kyō, illustration by Sōichirō *Vol.3 Ch.8 -- Kantameshi-hen (肝試し編, Test of Courage Chapter) **Written by Tacha, illustration by Tonogai Yoshiki *Vol.3 Ch.9 -- Keiichi no Kokuhaku Time-hen (圭一の告白タイム編, Keiichi's Confession Time Chapter) **Written by Isogai Namiho, illustration by Narumi Naru *Vol.3 Ch.10 -- Hokkyokusei o Tsukamu (北極星をつかむ, Grab the North Star) **Written by AK, illustration by Suzuragi Karin *Vol.3 Ch.11 -- Tomitake Jirō wa Ni-do Shinu (富竹ジロウは二度死ぬ, Tomitake Jirō Dies Twice) **Written by DADA SEIDEN, illustration by Hōjō Yutori *Vol.3 Ch.12 -- Yukiwatashi-hen (雪渡し編, Snow Pass Chapter) **Written by Shishi Shiyama, illustration by Minami Seira Volumes and Chapters (Comic Anthology) *Vol.1 Ch.1) Sukekomashi-hen ''~ Saikou no Paradise wo Douka Anata ni....,' 'illustrated by Kōsaka Rito *Vol.1 Ch.2) ''Batsu-gemu wa Tokkouyaku, illustrated by Hazuki Tsubasa *Vol.1 Ch.3) Minaitoshi-hen, illustrated by Kaishaku *Vol.2 Ch.1) Yamenaide Chie-sensei!, illustrated by Mimori *Vol.2 Ch.2) Little Demon, illustrated by Kanda Akira *Vol.2 Ch.3) Yasaiitame no Yuutsu, illustrated by Akai Higasa *Vol.2 Ch.4) Nienagashi-hen, illustrated by Sōichirō *Vol.3 Ch.1) Hinageshi-hen *Vol.5 Ch.1) Kanwakyūkei-hen *Vol.6 Ch.1) LimitCategory:Arcs Category:Manga Only Arcs